Update 1.5/build 0
The first Beta released related to Update 1.5 aka 1.5.0.0, featuring a whole ocean of new features from the upcoming Update Aquatic! See changelog. Changes *Dolphins can now be given Raw Fish or Raw Salmon and will swim towards the nearest Underwater Ruins or Shipwreck. *Undead mobs will now sink in water and can walk on the bottom. *Husks that have sunk in water will now transform into Zombies and Zombies will transform into Drowned. *Skeleton Horses can now be ridden underwater. *Skeletons and Strays will switch from ranged to melee attacks while underwater and switch back when out of water. *Changed the steering of Boats when using keyboard and mouse by pressing W to move forward and S to reverse. *Improved player swimming at the surface of water. *Tridents can now be enchanted with Mending and Unbreaking. *Added an animation when using Riptide in first person perspective. *Drowned are no longer behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle. *Drowned now spawn with a chance of holding a Nautilus Shell. *Nautilus Shells are no longer behind the experimental Gameplay toggle. *Updated the Riptide spin texture. Fixes *Fixed several of the top crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when playing Truffletop Town and dying while using Elytra and Fireworks. *Pick Block will now work in Survival mode. *Players can once again resurface after tapping "fly down" arrow while swimming with touch controls. *Breaking Coral with a Pickaxe will now drop dead coral and will drop living coral when using Silk Touch. *Fixed Dolphins getting stuck in their idle animation. *Firework Rockets now appear in the Recipe Book when being searched for in Survival. *Fixed fish not rendering when moving out of render distance and back. * will now clear items properly. *The first mouse click after re-mapping an action to a key is now recognized. *Improved messaging when there are no Old Worlds to sync. *Leads and Balloons can no longer be attached to Horses being ridden by players. *Enchantment names can now be seen on the Enchantment Table screen with Pocket UI when using keyboard and mouse. *Fixed helmets being visible after being destroyed by taking damage from a mob. *Resource and Behavior Packs are now properly enabled/disabled on Realms when restoring backups or replacing worlds. *Changes made to the Trust Player Permissions setting during world creation will now persist after loading into the world. *Fixed some visual issues with Kelp. *Ladders no longer appear as invisible blocks with collision when placed using . *The surface of water can now be seen when viewing from behind glass underwater. *Sneaking and jumping into water no longer prevents jumping or swimming upwards. *Double doors once again display correctly. *Fixed the texture of Dark Prismarine Stairs. *Banners are no longer consumed from the inventory when placed in Creative mode. *Pick Block will now pick the proper variant of Buttons and Pressure Plates. *Glass once again renders properly at further distances and certain angles. *Zombie Villagers created during world generation are no longer super fast. *It's once again possible to eat Raw Fish. *It is no longer possible to refill breath by swimming against ice. *Fixed a redundant gray line at the top of the Drowned's legs. *The Trident will now be thrown the direction the cursor is pointing when playing in VR. *Pressing the Default Settings button will now only affect the control scheme that is selected. *Personal Game Mode is now fully applied in Game Settings when switched from Survival to Creative. *The Ender Dragon will no longer get stuck if the player moves too far away. Silly dragon!. *Bone Meal is now depleted when used on Kelp from a Dispenser. *Dropped items can once again pass under top Slabs. *Image thumbnails and game modes for worlds and world templates will now appear when searching on the Storage screen. *The book on the Enchantment Table screen no longer overlaps the suggested enchantment's name. *Tall birch trees will once again generate in Mutated Birch Forests. *Mobs will no longer rotate their heads 360 degrees while in Boats. *Fixed water not rendering when viewed at certain angles near the surface. *Splash Water Bottles will now keep Dolphins hydrated on land. *A controller tooltip will now appear when it is possible to place blocks underwater. *All overhangs and floating islands will once again generate with grass or snow under them. *Bryce Mesa biomes will now generate correctly. *Fixed entering a Minecart from another Minecart. *Players will no longer spawn on land in the swimming animation after swimming near land and exiting a world. *Blocks can no longer be placed with no other block to support it when sprint-flying underwater in Creative mode. *'Riptide' can no longer be used while riding a mount. *Icebergs, Seagrass, and Kelp can no longer replace blocks of an Ocean Monument when generated. *Fixed the glint on enchanted Tridents in first person. *Fixed the rotation of Tridents while charging in first person. Category:Beta